Что-то странное происходит на ферме к северо-востоку от Модока. Провести расследование и доложить о результатах Джо
Что-то странное происходит на ферме к северо-востоку от Модока. Провести расследование и доложить о результатах Джо ( ) — побочный квест Fallout 2. Описание Задача относительно проста: исследовать ферму к северо-востоку от Модока и доложить о результатах. Но события, происходящие на ферме, могут оказаться не тем, чем кажутся на первый взгляд. Прохождение Джо, торговец, мэр, шериф и судья города расскажет, что Модок уже несколько сезонов страдает от сильнейшей засухи и что нынешний сезон очень сильно ударил по поселению — оставшихся припасов хватит лишь на период больше месяца. Люди из Модока знают что на ближайшей ферме кто-то ухаживает за растениями и заботится о ней, но и в тоже этот кто-то время очень жесток: судя по последнему посещению фермы жителями все нарушители покоя хозяев местных краёв были убиты, а бывший житель Модока, оставшийся на ферме, скорее всего тоже убит. Чтобы хоть как-то разрешить ситуацию и добыть урожай с пугающей его фермы Джо решает воспользоваться любым способом. При первом же посещении Избранного и выслушав его насчёт ГЭККа Джо берёт инициативу в свои руки и обманывает Избранного, что даст ему ГЭКК, если узнает о происходящих событиях на ферме Ужасов. Джо покажет направление и поторопит Избранного. Прибыв на место, Избранный находит ту самую ферму, которую описал Джо в своих рассказах, если сильно заинтересоваться в его истории: при входе на ферму имеется множество трупов, насаженных на высокие колья, лужи крови и костей. Но если особо приглядеться и происследовать самому насаженные тела на колья с хорошим восприятием, то Избранный выявит обман — трупы оказываются всего лишь чучелами, на которые были нанесены потроха и внутренности браминов. Сама же ферма выглядит очень обильно и пышно в плане выращенных растений по сравнению с другими фермами, огородами и сельхозугодьями, которые можно наблюдать в Основном Регионе. Следуя по дороге к сараю можно увидеть браминов в загонах, о которых заботятся хозяева этих земель. Ища какие-либо улики или кого-нибудь из на ферме из людей, Избранный может войти в сарай и поискать на предмет улик содержимое сундуков. Попробовав это, Избранный, который не может особо похвастаться ловкостью и удачей, попадёт в ловушку — приближаясь к сундукам и вступив на ковёр тот немедленно свалится в подземелье, потеряв несколько очков здоровья, где его неожиданно встретит незнакомый охранник, который направит к его своему предводителю. Как выяснится предводителя зовут Вегейр, он возглавляет Ушельцев, которые заняли ферму и начали заниматься на ней в ночное время сельским хозяйством. Это древняя затворническая группа людей, которая жила со времён Великой войны под землёй и запечатала вход на поверхность. Он поведает о том, что раньше они несколько лет назад распечатали выход на поверхность и обустроили себе ферму с целью получения большего количества припасов для растущих потребностей. Из-за ведения нескольких поколений под землёй в темноте ушельцы стали очень чувствительными к свету и выходят на поверхность лишь ночью. Чтобы не привлекать налётчиков и всех, что может помешать вести хозяйство, ушельцы прибегли к запугиванию людей, которые решили поживиться на их ферме: в ночное время они стали выходить, намазавшись люминесцентным грибком, а далее решили прибегнуть к устрашению в виде кровавой резни из трупов на кольях. Это действительно подействовало — Карл из Модока, который хотел разжиться урожаем на ферме, бежал от страха сначала в Модок, а потом в Дыру. Со временем у ушельцев создаётся избыток производимой пищи и недостаток лекарств, и те решают выйти на контакт с местным поселением — Модоком, чтобы передать послание. Боясь солнечного света, ушельцы не могут преодолеть путь до города длиной по времени в сутки. Вегейр в любом случае потребует выполнения от Избранного передачи послания в город и и может потребовать ультиматум: в том случае, если Избранный откажется, его попросту не выпустят из пещер. Завершающий этап Избранному предстоит выбор будущего для двух близлежащих поселений, который отразится на концовке игры. Мирный способ Для мирного выполнения квеста необходимо найти Карла, убежавшего с фермы, а мэру Джо нужно рассказать про обман ушельцев касательно запугивания чужаков. В случае выполнения этих условий Джо заключил с Ушельцами союз. Также необходимо выяснить куда подевался последний обитатель Модока на ферме — Карл и жив ли он вообще. Следуя совету Вегейра, Избранный должен пойти вслед за Карлом, на запад в Дыру, где он и должен находиться. Однако зная что припасы и терпение жителей Модока ограничиваются месяцем, Избранному лучше всего поторопится и не отвлекаться на выполнение других заданий. Удостоверив Джо, что Карл жив, а ушельцы никакой опасности не представляют и хотят даже сотрудничать с его городом, тот понимает, что это идёт всем на пользу и принимает условия. Однако по ранней договорённости ГЭКК Джо всё же не вручит, сказав, что был на эмоциях из-за ранее поганой обстановки в городе и направляет Избранного в Гекко, где он уверен что там ему обязательно помогут. После спасения Модока Джо предлагает Избранному закупиться у него по особым низким ценам, второго такого шанса не будет. Сам же Избранный получит 3500 очков опыта за спасение Модока. Вегейр же со своей стороны за помощь ушельцам отдаст заряженную штурмовую винтовку с боезапасом в 50 пуль. Избранный же получит 700 очков опыта за передачу послания в Модок. Только ради ГЭККа Если Избранный очень торопится достать ГЭКК для Арройо, то может обойтись лишь сделкой с Джо, чтобы добыть обещанный им ГЭКК. Впоследствии Джо не сможет этого выполнить и Избранный может предоставить обманщика-мэра своей судьбе. Впоследствии продолжающаяся засуха в Модоке возьмёт своё: последние посевы завянут, а запасы города будут очень скудны. Город станет ещё как-то существовать на протяжении 7 лет, но в конечном счёте вымрет. Путь насилия В том случае, когда Вегейр предложит ультиматум и грозится не выпускать Избранного, тот может проявить агрессию и вызвать враждебность со стороны ушельцев. Пробиться к выходу наверх на ферму будет сложной задачей для Избранного, если учитывать, что ушельцы хорошо вооружены лёгким оружием, особенно если главный герой невысокого уровня. Ушельцы станут враждебны и мирно договориться с ними не получится. В случае убийства ушельцев Избранным ферму займут жители Модока и постараются ухаживать за фермой. Однако удалённость от города и неосведомлённость жителей о подземном водохранилище создадут проблемы, которые приведут к засухе и на этой ферме. Можно даже не вызывать агрессию со стороны ушельцев, а после безуспешных поисков Карла можно просто снарядить Джо на захват фермы с убийством всех её прежних обитателей. Упомянув при этом о слабости ушельцев в боязни света. Джо уточнит, что оставшихся припасов для города не хватит и на месяц, и поэтому, если поиски Карла не увенчаются успехом, то он снарядит жителей на захват фермы и выдаст им фонарики. В этом случае Избранный может также присоединится к ним. Джо вместе с Балтазом, Корнелиусом, Фаррелом и Гришэмом отправится вместе с Избранным на ферму, где им нужно будет уничтожить всех ушельцев. В случае зачистки Джо также предложит свой товар по особым низким ценам без повторного второго раза и Избранный получит 3500 очков опыта. Однако захватив ферму жители Модока спровоцируют на себя страх соседних поселений, которые, боясь захвата собственных земель, со временем перебьют всех жителей Модока и уничтожат город. Альтернативный путь В том случае, если Избранный имеет низкий уровень Интеллекта (3 и ниже), квест завершается сразу после доставки послания ущельцев Джо. Ему выдается альтернативная награда — 2000 опыта, сопутствующий квест пропускается, союз между Модоком и ущельцами заключается автоматически. Заметки * При высоком красноречии при взятии квеста можно заставить Джо отрезать свой палец. В дальнейшем развитии диалога можно спровоцировать Джо на атаку. * Если не пользоваться на ферме лестницей, а раз за разом проваливаться в дыру в сарае, можно получить массу удовольствия от комментариев охраны. Галерея FO2 Ghost Farm under attack.png|Балтаз, Корнелиус, Фаррел, Гришэм и Джо перед нападением на Ферму ужасов en:Something strange is happening at the farm northeast of Modoc. Investigate and report back to Jo pl:Na farmie położonej na północny wschód od Modoc dzieje się coś dziwnego. Zbadaj sprawę i złóż relację Jo uk:Щось дивне відбувається на фермі, на північний схід від Модока. Провести розслідування й доповісти про результати Джо Категория:Квесты Fallout 2 Категория:Квесты Модока Категория:Квесты Фермы ужасов